Falling From Grace
by Abibliophobie
Summary: If there were so many wrong things you're not allowed to do in this world, then why not just do them all?. SasuNaru, AU .


Falling From Grace

Summary: If there were so many wrong things you're not allowed to do in this world, then why not just do them all?. (SasuNaru, AU).  
Warning: There's a little MinaNaru and even less ItaNaru so no, it's not really a pairing. Incest, cross-dressing etc

* * *

_Chapter One_

The classroom was heavy with the musky scent of sweat from the students who had just returned from a session of phys education with your number one neighborhood good guy and his one willing follower. Introducing… the one and only… forever-youthful, forty-two year old, Might Gai!

As one can expect of having _him_ as _any _one of your teachers, you were quite clearly, out of luck.

Feeling a throbbing pain in his temples from the pungent smell of sweaty boys and deodorant-obsessed girls, Sasuke turned his head in disgust towards the open window, away from the stinky guys who had crowded around the table not far from him. No matter how he hard he tried to find peace in the calm scenery outside, the loud noises of pulling chairs and high-pitched laughter irked him to no end.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself off the chair with a clutter, shoved both fists into his pockets to prevent himself from punching the closest boy next to him, before promptly stalking out of the classroom, alerting the girls and annoying the boys at his kickass attitude.

Sliding the door close, his feet instinctively took him to the stairs, the silver chain on his pants leaving a soft tingling sound in the sudden silence. He didn't quite know where he was walking to, but outside was the only option left that was unless he wanted to be caught by Kakashi and then be invited to a tea party with porn books for biscuits at the teacher's lounge to the right, either that, or be captured by the pedophilic doctor at the sick bay who wanted nothing more than to have prostate exam on him.

With this resolution safe in his mind, his legs incidentally led him to the school's running trek cum field area. It was surrounded by the school on one side and a small hill on the other. At the far end, he could see clusters of people sitting on the slope, some cheering and holding banners, there was probably a match going on.

Slightly amused, he continued forward before stopping outside the wired fence that enclosed the sports ground. It was a trek relay between their school and one of the neighboring schools apparently. He leaned in closer to see the event, eyes squinting, fingers prying into the holes of the barricade.  
His black orbs were immediately taken in by the only blonde boy who was kneeling on one of the running lanes, one hand reaching out on the floor in front, his stance as an athlete was beautiful and absolutely perfect, especially the way his cute butt stuck out at the back and gave Sasuke perfect view of the slim waists. Unconsciously the dark haired teen licked his lips with the tip of his tongue.

As Sasuke watched, the sound of the starting gun resounded throughout the whole area and Naruto sprinted forward almost hungrily, long legs striding desperately ahead, his red and white singlet flapping in the wind at his speed, strong, tan thighs showing off from under his white running shorts, sweat made his body look sleek and entrancing, breaths of air escaped through his glossy lips as he panted.

He had managed to catch up to the second place when he passed his baton to the next runner, who out of pure nervousness dropped it and wasted time picking it up again before running off.  
Sasuke frowned but shrugged, watching as Naruto walked to the stands to take a rest and disappeared into the shadows, he knew their school was going to lose anyway, no need to watch till the end, particularly now that there was no hot body to watch anyway.

He glanced at the huge tower clock that was placed right smack middle in the central building of the school; it was already three in the afternoon.  
Placing his hands into the pockets of his black slacks once again, he made his epic journey towards the toilet in the west wing under the freaking sun.  
_God, so what if it was the primary source of food for all living things on Earth? Fucking snuff it out._  
His rumbling stopped when he entered the shade and into the gents, where his 'guest' was waiting for him.

In the corner of the standing cubicles, a shaggy brown haired boy who was wearing the trek team's red and white jacket with a hoodie covering his face, huddled in a corner in a fetal position, shivering and raking his nails against his brown skin of his arm, the long streaks soon drawing blood. Even with the cloth covering his face with a shadow, it was obvious that there was foam coming out from the side of his mouth and only the blood-shot whites of his dark-ringed eyes could be seen.

Sasuke smirked; it was the runner who had caused his whole team to lose the tournament. Who would have known that he was a drug addict? With a sneer, he flung a transparent packet of yellow powder towards the brunette, making sure the throw was forceful enough that it covered the distance between him and the collapsed figure.

Like a starved mongrel, the addict snatched up the packet and poured a little of its contents into his mouth, hands shaking from the effort, eyes closed to savor the feeling of being 'high'. Taking a strangled breath, his senses began to dull, face already turning a shade of sickly blue. Knowing that it was now his part of the deal, he reached steadily towards the pocket of his jacket, holding out a stack of green paper tied hurriedly in a tight red rubber band before the flinging the money across the tiled floor.

Slowly, Sasuke picked up the money and pocketed it with a satisfied grin before leaving silently. It was not wise to disturb an addict; they could get violent.

* * *

Naruto burrowed his face into his hands as his teammate, Shino, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shino knew his friend's potential and he also knew how much Naruto felt wasted in a school that wasn't even famous for its sports-related accomplishments, when that had been the cause of his scholarship to Japan in the first place, but he had no idea how to help the poor bloke. With a tired sigh, he brushed off the hand that was outstretched towards him and headed dejectedly towards the locker room.

Feeling the ice cold water against his burning skin helped him to calm down and he felt the adrenaline rush that the running had given him, slowly die out. Placing his forehead against the wall, he punched it in anger before his face twisted in betrayal and hopelessness; the sound of thrashing water blocking out his cries of frustration.

He had thought he could do it; it was his overconfidence that had caused his loss, _again.  
_Memories he had hoped to keep locked away forever, once again resurfaced and his mind conjured up the image of his father running towards the banner that signified the end of the marathon. He was hardly fourteen then but he could still remember how happy his father had looked when the prize giver handed him his trophy and the prize money as colored pieces of paper and loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

He saw his father, searching in the crowd, and was so scared that his most precious person could not find him but equally fierce blue eyes soon found his own and open arms welcomed him into an embrace.

That night as they slept together on the thin mattress in the old, broken down apartment, thirteen-year-old Naruto looked at the sleeping face of his father and went hard. Compared to Daddy, Naruto felt his features shrink in comparison. How could someone that looked so like him, be so beautiful? The lonely moon illuminated its light into the small window and the little boy gaped at his father, reaching out his hand and tracing the thin lips with a thumb, admiring the hauntingly blue, brazen skin of his face and moving his unstoppable hand further down and eyeing the nook of his neck with demonic eyes.

He inched his small body closer towards his father's lean one and rubbed against the smooth stomach, now only desire fueled his courage and he started to pant before placing his lips against his father's own before sucking lightly, careful to watch the other's movement for any sign of waking up but the tired parent did not even stir.  
Mewls and little muffled sounds escaped his needy mouth and he inserted two fingers into the soft cavern to keep the volume down. With a final thrust, white liquid spurted from the tip of his small member onto his shirt and he sighed in content before shutting his eyelids with the peaceful, worriless face of his father still fresh in his conscious.

That night, he dreamt of forbidden dreams and had to wake up early to wash the semen-soaked blankets before his Daddy woke up.

* * *

Now, he reflected on the sinful deeds he had once done and felt the heat once again rising in between his legs. Disgusted, he still could not the stop his hands from reaching down to his shaft and arching his back against the wall of the small shower stall.

"Nghh…"

Blindly, his hand encircled his shaft and moved up and down in a fast rhythm, bending his hips closer to the wall and savoring the friction it made against his dick, saliva dripped from his parted lips and he moaned like a whore, "Da…"  
He swallowed and looked himself in the small mirror at the corner next to the tap, picturing once again the face that was so identical to his own, the same blond hair, the same blue eyes…  
"Dad… ah…"  
Cum dripped from the tip of his member and some landed on the wall before being washed away by the running water.

Cursing, he slumped on the wet floor, his naked bottom disagreeing with the hard ground but that hardly registered in his brain as the freezing, rushing water pelted harshly onto his scalp and made his skin wrinkly.  
With a tired sigh, he tried to reorganize his thoughts, he knew he wanted desperately to get rid of these useless feelings but this was life and life _never_ gave what anyone wanted so he resorted to wallowing himself in self-pity and ultimately waiting out the seconds till the bomb went off, him along with it.

* * *

Closing the door of his lockers with a metallic 'click' and grabbing the huge green duffel bag on the bench, he flexed the muscles of his shoulders with another exhausted sigh. He was wearing the red and white-lined sports jumpsuit that the school had provided and an orange towel hung across his back. Using his other hand, he ruffled one end of the towel on his hair before sighing lethargically.  
His old sneakers squeaked disagreeably as he headed towards the exit of the supposedly empty shower room.

His eyes were downcast as he continued walking, but shiny, black shoes near the white-washed door caught his attention and he looked up with a racing heart. Baby blue eyes stopped short and looked up at a devilish smirk on a pale, princely face and immediately looked down before continuing on their way out of the room almost hurriedly.

In his haste, he did not see the outstretched leg that hindered his path and felt himself falling with nothing to hold on to.  
Landing on his knees and palm, he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming at the pain that his over-worked legs had caused. He turned around with a fierce swing of his head and glared heatedly at the pale looking boy, only to find equally challenging charcoal eyes staring at him with a mocking flame dancing within them.

Sasuke threw his head back and barked a laugh at the pain concealed face of the blond sprawled on the floor before him, "Aren't you a naughty Daddy's boy?" he sang in a fake, high-pitched, sing-song voice. The expression he received in return was so satisfying that he could not help but get more involved with it.

_Just like drugs,_ he laughed soundlessly at the humorless irony.

Like a man caught thieving, Naruto gaped at him before embarrassment took over his tan features and a light pink blush overtook the initially shocked countenance.

Sasuke blinked, giving away his amazement for only a split second before the same confident smirk was back on full blast. Hit him, scream at him, laugh at him, fall in love with him or even bursting out crying, he had thought all about Naruto's reaction but blush? Did he really love his father that much?

Picking himself up with as much dignity as he could muster, the blond avoided the intense gaze of the other male, grabbed his bag, pushed through the doors and ran all the way out of the school.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde stomped his way out before disappearing out of sight. He then drawled out a long breath, reverting back to standing straight from his leaning position against the door and glanced sideways fugitively on both ends of the corridor. Making sure there was no one there, he shut the door silently and headed into the deeper parts of the locker rooms.

He walked in circles around the enclosed space, seemingly inspecting each cubical bathroom with calm, prowling eyes that did not miss a single detail. On his third round, he stopped at the one Naruto had just been using before entering tentatively.

Instantly, he spotted the out-of-place white liquid that laced the wall begrudgingly, there was not much left but it was enough to get an erection out of him. Unable to stop himself, his breath got shorter and raspier as he went swiftly on all fours and stuck out his tongue experimentally, only to plaster it on the wall soon after. It was cold and Sasuke wanted to hit himself with his own foolishness until the tip of his tongue tasted something warm and slimy.

Grinning like a mad man with his latest invention of doom, he positioned himself more comfortably on the tiled surface; heart beating wildly; mind repeating the name, 'Naruto' over and over again, picturing the cute kitten masturbating in the exact same place he was currently kneeling over, seeing his vulnerable form and defenseless smalt blue eyes that were glassy with excitement. He saw his own hands reach out and touch the gleaming, ochre-brown skin, the small, pert nipples being squeezed and pinched mercilessly; he felt his lips lapping eagerly on the thin skin of the other's neck, heard the yips and soft moans of his captive.

The locker room was yet once again filled with wanton moans of self pleasure.

* * *


End file.
